SWIMMING
by LulleveNiht
Summary: Makoto lleva toda la vida luchando contra una sombra. Una sombra que habita en el agua. Una sombra que habita en todas partes. Ahora que su vida parece haber recuperado un equilibrio y una felicidad aparente tras haberse mudado a Tokyo con Haruka; aquella batalla que lleva librando desde niño regresa para presentarse y esta vez, no hay escapatoria posible. MAKOHARU.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA INICIAL DE LA AUTORA A LA PRESENTE EDICIÓN DE ESTE FIC:

Este fic, llamado "Swimming" es un Fantastic Au, lo cual significa que tiene elementos de fantasía. Decidí que me gustaría tomar la historia justo en el sitio donde el final de la segunda temporada del anime la deja y al mismo tiempo hacer algo atípico. Cuando acabé de leer la primera novela de High Speed, me quedé bastante impresionada sobre la historia de Makoto. Su constante batalla con la parte oscura del agua. Me dije a mi misma, estaría bien que esa oscuridad fuese algo así como una entidad física que persiguiese a Makoto no solo de manera psíquica, pero de manera física también. Un monstruo incorpóreo. En la primera temporada, es Rin el que lucha contra su propia "oscuridad" interior. En la segunda es Haru quien lucha y vence sus dudas o "oscuridad" interior. Pero la cuestión es que me pareció muy interesante que pese a que la vida de Makoto es una vida principalmente luminosa y feliz, es una persona más profunda de lo que parece, inclinada ha hacer reflexiones muy poéticas. Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que el nunca ha terminado de luchar contra esa "oscuridad" no del todo. Así que esta es una oportunidad para narrar dentro de la Fantasía una situación creíble. Por supuesto, este fic incluye mis parejas preferidas de Free! Que son: MakotoxHaru, SousukexRin, ReixNagisa y MomoxAi. Recomiendo que si estás no son de su gusto, se den por advertidos y dejo en sus manos el seguir leyendo o no.

Nota de la Autora: Este fan fic esta basado en una canción de Florence and the Machine llamada Swimming, cada título de capítulo es una línea de la canción. Puesto que ha sido inspirado por dicha canción, recomiendo el escucharla. Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que se hace algo así, y aunque sé que carece de originalidad esta canción me ha recordado muchísimo a los sentimientos de algunos de los personajes de Free! Y es por eso que decidí emplearla como base para este fic. Es mi primer fic de Free! Y también el primero que escribo hasta la fecha para esta web. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

PD: A lo largo de este fic se hacen numerosas menciones o alusiones a las dos novelas de High Speed, quedan pues, advertidos.

"SWIMMING"

PREFACIO: Your songs remind me of swimming

Los últimos rayos de Sol visten la ciudad de anaranjado, los grandes edificios reflejan el débil fulgor del atardecer como si miles de espejos diesen voz a un solo color. El traqueteo del tren es leve, repta casi sin hacer sonido. El vagón flota sobre los raíles mientras algunos leen el periódico, otros teclean, otros simplemente dejan ir un suspiro cansado. No es hora punta, así que hay sitio suficiente para que Makoto se apoye sobre una barandilla y contemple a través de una ventanilla la jungla de construcciones, el entramado de los cables eléctricos, como una gran tela de araña.

El también querría suspirar, como lo hacen esos oficinistas cansados de su larga jornada laboral, pero no se queja. También debería seguir leyendo el ensayo que le han enviado en la universidad, del que tiene un examen en breves, pero su mente está demasiado espesa como para centrar su atención en algo.

El tren se detiene en su parada, ya ha anochecido. Mientras saca las llaves de su mochila, para entrar en su apartamento, mira el cielo. No hay ni una sola estrella.

Entra en casa, el aire viciado, de un receptáculo que ha estado demasiado tiempo cerrado lo recibe. El silencio es denso, pesa sobre sus hombros. Makoto se deja caer sobre el suelo, un ruido sordo lo acompaña. Sus ojos tiemblan, se llenan de lágrimas que oculta rápidamente en su manga.

Una parte de el se alegra de estar solo, se alegra de que nadie pueda ver esa escena, que nadie pueda preguntarle: "¿Qué te sucede?" Otra parte de el siente remordimientos. Le ha mentido a Haru. Aquella tarde debían encontrarse como siempre, desde hacia cinco meses todos los viernes, para cenar y charlar sobre lo que habían hecho durante la semana. Pero aquel día le había puesto una excusa. No porque se hubiesen discutido. Pues todo seguía con normalidad. No porque a Makoto no le apeteciese ver a Haruka. Pues en ese preciso instante sentía que nada lo haría sentir mejor que simplemente estar con el, como siempre, disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro.

Pero era más complejo que aquello. Y Makoto sabía que así como Haru necesitaba tiempo solo en ocasiones para si mismo, el ahora mismo también lo necesitaba. Debía poner orden dentro de si, comprender mejor ese amasijo negro que despertaba dentro suyo en numerosas ocasiones.

Makoto pensó en Iwatobi. Concretamente en la playa que había cerca de sus casas. Un lugar tan magnífico de contemplar que se había escrito poesía sobre este. Se habían dicho muchas cosas sobre las vistas de su pueblo. También pensó en la primera vez en la que vio a Haruka. Y eso lo lleno de paz.

Aquel era uno de sus secretos. O podría decirse, aún a riesgo de equivocarse, que tal vez en único que no le había contado aún a Haru.

Pero el día de ser sinceros llegaría. Y ese día, sin lugar a dudas sería crucial.

Una suave brisa fresca entró en la habitación, sus cabellos se agitaron levemente. Algo tembló como cuando caen las hojas sobre el agua inmóvil.

CAPÍTULO UNO: Which I forgot when I started to sink

Ya había llegado el invierno más cerrado. Numerosas nevadas habían afectado el país a aquellas alturas del mes. La urbe aún así, se mantenía impasible, como si la mano de las estaciones apenas la pudiese rozar. Esto era algo que de lo que Haruka se había percatado desde el mismo momento en que llegó.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación, afuera el frío viento arrancaba la última hoja endeble del árbol del parque de enfrente. Tembló instintivamente. Debía quitarse aquella sensación. Se parecía muchísimo a aquella vez, cuando el y Makoto observaron aquella procesión de personas vestidas de blanco. Aquella vez no tenia el agua cerca. Ella no podía borrar el siniestro escalofrío que lo recorrió. Por esto, agarró la mano de Makoto y corrió junto con el. Hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

El agua rebosaba de la bañera, Haruka se hundió aún más, hasta que la mitad de su rostro estaba sumergido. No había prisa. Aún podía esperar un poco más, siempre que se retrasaba más de lo debido aparecía Makoto.

El único reloj de la casa, que le había regalado su padre antes de irse a Tokio seguía marcando los segundos. Uno a uno.

Makoto no apareció.

Más allá donde se sacuden los árboles, está Aokigahara. Makoto plantó sus pies frente al cartel que anunciaba el bosque maldito donde los susurros de los muertos sacudían las oscuras ramas de los árboles desde hacia siglos.

Aquella mañana en vez de ir a buscar a Haru a su casa como hacia todos los días desde que habían empezado a vivir en Tokyo, pues sus casas estaban alineadas justo unas paradas antes de sus correspondientes universidades, había agarrado otro tren para dirigirse a un sitio que pocos frecuentaban.

Lo cierto era es que aquello había sido pospuesto durante demasiado tiempo.

Antes de llegar al bosque Makoto pasó por un aparcamiento. En el habían numerosos coches abandonados. Pudo saberlo de inmediato, pues estaban regados de hojas secas, algunas incluso ennegrecidas por la putrefacción. En el interior del coche habían unas bambas, puestas parejas una al lado de la otra, casi con delicadeza. El supo al momento el significado de esto. Pero no se estremeció. No sintió miedo. Estaba tranquilo.

Al principio del camino encontró una señal. Unas palabras a las que no prestó atención, ni se molestó en leer. Pero pudo imaginar que decían.

No pensó en nada. Y se adentró en la senda hacía el bosque. Algunas cintas prevenían el pasar al otro lado, Makoto las bordeó y se adentró en la zona del bosque en la que las advertencias decían que no era aconsejable entrar. El mar de árboles lo recibió con un susurro siniestro.

Tiendas de campaña. Eso significaba algo. Pero el no traía ninguna. A donde iba o a donde iría. Aquellos eran unos misterios a los que debía enfrentarse.

Makoto quería ver algo al final de aquel misterio. O tal vez encontrar algo que respondiese a todo lo que había estado pasando.

Mientras avanzaba solo el crujido de la hojarasca resonaba alrededor, el resto era silencio.

Permaneció así, caminando sin pauta durante horas. Meditando sobre muchas cosas. Sabía que en ese momento debía ser sincero. Tampoco pasaba nada si lo era. No había nadie cerca, nadie que pudiese mirarle a los ojos y adivinar sus temores. Nadie que pudiese preguntar que hacia un estudiante universitario, solo acompañado de una mochila con unos cuantos víveres y bebidas, así como una chaqueta impermeable en un sitio tan desolado y peligroso.

Mientras andaba, descansaba a ratos y reprendía la marcha, el Sol se iba desplazando por el horizonte.

Algo crujió bajo sus pies. Era una botella de agua de vidrio rota. Dentro de ella había agua estancada. A juzgar por lo sucia que estaba debía de llevar allí más de un año, tal vez dos. Aquello le hizo venir a la mente el día en que vio morir a sus peces.

Recordó aquel día con suma claridad. Haber sacado la pala, haber cavado un agujero que no le llevó más de unos minutos de cavar. Recordó el agua negra y estancada. Los brillantes peces reflejar la muerta luz de la tarde. Toda vida haber huido despavorida de sus pequeñas y gráciles aletas.

"Todavía queríais nadar. Pero empezasteis a hundiros. Y ya no pudisteis hacerlo nunca más."

Makoto rió y fue una risa seca y triste, que ni siquiera creó eco.

Le dolía el pecho tanto que parecía que le iba a estallar. Pero lo peor de todo era que después de aquello, sintiendo con todas sus fuerzas que iba a quebrarse en mil pedazos había visto a Haru. Justo en el preciso instante en que necesitaba verlo. Recodaba no haber podido apartar la mirada de el en ese entonces. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que pensó que iba a detenérsele en ese preciso instante.

Haru le había dicho que estaba viendo la puesta de Sol. Pero a Makoto se le antojó que la imagen de Haru allí parado. Bañado por el rojizo Sol del atardecer era ciento de veces más hermosa que el mismo ocaso. Ver su rostro, sentir sus ojos posados en el arrancó hasta la más profunda sombra de su alma y lo salvó. En aquel momento fue como si solo sosteniendo sus miradas fuese capaz de levantarse de dentro de cualquier abismo.

Pero ahora, en aquel preciso instante. ¿Haru también lo sacaría de ese abismo?

Algo oscuro se esconde más allá del agua. Esta en todas partes y esto, Makoto lo sabe. Es como si los demás pudiesen vivir sin verlo, pero el no puede. Sabe que la única manera de acabar con ello es enfrentarse directamente a esa oscura presencia.

"No sirve de nada que siga escapando. Me encontrará allá donde este".

Era cierto que el día en el que Haru decidió irse con el a Tokyo sintió que habían dado un paso más, que su distancia casi inexistente era aún más cercana que nunca. Pero la sombra seguía allí y aquello acabaría por convertirse en un problema para los dos.

Había estado pensando detenidamente donde podría encontrar la guarida de la Sombra. Un lugar donde pasase lo que pasase siempre estuviese presente, donde fuese tan obvio encontrarla que pudiese luchar con ella sin tener que esperar a verla por el rabillo del ojo. Un lugar que al mismo tiempo estuviese alejado, donde nadie pudiese ver lo que fuera que fuese a suceder.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Las sombras de los árboles temblaron. Alargándose y enroscándose de manera casi antinatural. A Makoto se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Todo su cuerpo tembló de manera involuntaria. Una realidad cruzó su mente con la fuerza de un rayo. Sabía que iba a suceder a continuación. Una soga rota colgaba del árbol que tenia justo en frente, el viento negro la agitó como su fuesen unas garras oscuras riendo de la suerte de aquel que la había usado.

Notó su presencia. Reptó desde la parte de atrás de un árbol a otra.

No podía más. El miedo se apropió de el.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Podía sentir la presión de la Sombra sobre su espalda, más fuerte que nunca, más opresora que nunca. Ya no se sentía como siempre, volvía a ser ese pequeño niño que corría jadeando agarrando la mano de Haruka por las calles, hasta que el llamó a Haru con todas sus fuerzas y se detuvieron. Recordaba haber temblado delante de el. Haru había compuesto una expresión de preocupación muy grande. Volvieron juntos a casa y Makoto finalmente se quedó a dormir en la inmensa casa de Haru.

Mientras la luna iluminaba el rostro dormido de Haru, el era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se había agarrado a la camisa de Haru, pegando en el pecho de este su cabeza. Solo cuando pudo escuchar los latidos acompasados de este, fue capaz de dormirse el también.

Se detuvo en seco. Eso es. No debía olvidar la razón por la cual estaba allí, en ese preciso momento. Era para llegar a Haruka.

"¡No te temo!" Gritó tan fuerte como le permitieron sus pulmones. Por Haru, solo por el, estaba dispuesto ha enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Pero el suelo cedió a sus pies, una oscuridad crepitó, crujió contra sus huesos hasta la asfixia y en lo que le pareció un lapso de tiempo casi imposible de contar, no respiro.

Cuando Makoto abrió los ojos y consiguió enfocar la vista fue al instante consciente de una cosa.

No estaba en el mismo bosque. El aire tenía una densidad sutilmente diferente. Había algo en el entorno, el silencio era aún más pesado. La brisa era cálida. Pero no de la misma manera en que lo es cuando es verano. Sino de una manera muy diferente.

Se puso de pie, con cierta dificultad, tenia los músculos entumecidos, como si fuese la primera vez andase.

Makoto Tachibana estaba en otro mundo.

Haru suspiró mientras miraba su teléfono móvil. Esperando que en cualquier momento, incluso en medio de la clase sonase. Estaba completamente seguro de que recibiría en cualquier momento un mensaje de Makoto disculpándose por no haber pasado a buscarlo.

Le diría algo así como que se había quedado dormido por haber pasado la noche anterior estudiando o que había perdido unos cuantos trenes por ayudar a una anciana a cruzar una calle, o que había encontrado un gatito abandonado en la calle y lo había llevado a un veterinario, con lo cual había gastado todo su dinero para el tren…

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Haru podía imaginar perfectamente cualquier de estas situaciones. Era algo tan típico de el.

Pero ningún mensaje llegó.

Al día siguiente Rin regresaba de Australia para las vacaciones de navidad. Makoto, Rei, Nagisa y el habían quedado para ir a Iwatobi todos juntos, regresar a sus casas y pasar allí las navidades. Podrían incluso hacer la primera visita al templo de año nuevo juntos. Makoto parecía muy ilusionado por volver a ver a sus hermanitos pequeños después de tantos meses. Haru se había pasado toda la primaria y secundaria jugando con los niños y aunque no quería admitirlo eran casi tan hermanos suyos como de Makoto y en cierto modo, hechaba muchísimo de menos Iwatobi.

"Sobretodo el mar" Se dijo.

Aunque ahora hacía demasiado frío para nadar, en invierno, el y Makoto siempre paseaban por la orilla o iban a correr por la playa, así que no sentía que el mar estuviese lejos. Oler la suave brisa salada lo relajaba, hacia que se sintiese fuerte. Una vez Makoto le había dicho con una sonrisa que Haru le recordaba a un animal marino.

"Para Haru es tan natural nadar como para los peces del mar. A veces pienso que podrías ser un delfín…O tal vez una sirena. ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez es por eso que te gusta tanto la caballa!"

Escuchando aquello, extrañamente no se había sentido molesto.

Cuando llegó de noche a casa estaba tan exhausto que ni se molestó en comprobar las llamadas del teléfono.

"No importa, mañana por la mañana lo veré. Al fin y al cabo ha de venir a buscarme para ir a Iwatobi…"

Con este pensamiento, cerró los ojos.

Se levantó dos horas más tarde. Agitado por una pesadilla.

Ni siquiera recordaba que había soñado. Pero estaba inquieto, le faltaba el aire. El teléfono está iluminado, vibra. Haru lo agarra, sus manos tiemblan, casi medio dormido se sigue preguntando que ha podido soñar que lo haya dejado en tal estado.

Cuando responde al teléfono la voz angustiada de una mujer, llorando se escucha al otro lado de la línea. Al principio, Haru no reconoce esa voz, ni tampoco sabe identificar el mensaje que esta recibiendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, su intelecto empieza a procesar lo que está escuchando.

Es la madre de Makoto. Ayer por la noche, en plena madrugada, Makoto dejó un mensaje en el contestador del móvil de su padre. En el decía que lamentaba tener que ausentarse de la universidad un día o dos, pero que tenía que hacer algo muy importante. Algo que llevaba posponiendo desde hacía bastante. Les pedía a sus padres que no se preocupasen por el y que no le contasen nada a Ran ni Ren, que todo irá bien. Y que sobretodo, no preocupen a Haru. Pero la madre de Makoto tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando trató de contactar a su hijo no lo encontró. Así que llamó a todos sus amigos excepto a Haru, pensando que tal vez todo aquello tenia que ver con el. Para no sobresaltarlo en caso de que no fuese nada importante. Rin que estaba en Australia decidió coger un vuelo antes para llegar más pronto. Rei y Nagisa indagaron por su cuenta. Al final, tras contactar con la policía, acabó por descubrir que la última persona que había visto a su hijo fue una mujer anciana, que vivía en el pueblo que hay en la falda del Monte Fuji, antes de llegar al Bosque de la Muerte. Makoto la ayudó a cargar unas bolsas hasta su casa y de ahí se despidió, internándose en el bosque.

Haru escuchó como el padre de Makoto cogía el relevo, ya que la madre de Makoto rompió en un llanto muy fuerte, que le hizo imposible seguir al teléfono.

"Van para allá Nagisa, Ryuugazaki-kun y Matsuoka-kun, el padre de Ryuugazaki los está trayendo a Tokyo, espero que de allí, podáis organizaron para ayudar en su búsqueda. Nosotros aún tenemos esperanzas. Confío en Makoto, el no es la clase de persona que haría eso. Es un chico muy alegre, quiere muchísimo a sus hermanos. Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber otra razón para esto…"

Tras despedirse, prometiendo su ayuda, Haru se sentó en silencio. El corazón le latía muy fuerte. Como si fuese a destrozarle el pecho.

Pasó las siguientes horas quieto. Incapaz de moverse, de hace absolutamente nada. Era como si aún estuviese dormido, en una horrible pesadilla que se estaba prolongando de manera mísera y cruel.

Le vino a la cabeza la sonrisa de Makoto. En su recuerdo decía "Haru" Con ese tono dulce y tranquilo con el que siempre lo llamaba.

"¿Porqué?" Pensó con rabia. "¿Porqué me haces esto?" Se sentía lleno de frustración.

Entonces se percato de que le costaba respirar. En aquel preciso instante recordó el día en que Rei casi se ahogó, el día en que Makoto casi murió ahogado tratando de salvarlo.

La sensación aterradora que lo zarandeó al verlo tendido en la playa, sin respirar. Se parecía mucho a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante.

Se vistió mecánicamente. Salió a la calle con el móvil entre las manos. Un mensaje de Rei le avisaba de que estaban a pocos metros de llegar.

Los esperó en la calle, con la mirada fija en el cielo, que apenas era visible, enterrado entre el mar de altos edificios oscuros.

Y cuando el viento se levantó, una solitaria nube desvistió la plateada luna. Haru escuchó el agudo sonido de las ambulancias en sus oídos. Un frío que le heló el alma lo dejó clavado mirando con dolor un sentimiento que conocía desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

La voz de Nagisa, Rei y Rin no llegaban hasta el.

Solo un vacío que engullía su libertad y acuchillaba su corazón.

El nombre de Makoto vistió sus labios en forma de débil susurro.

Y de alguna manera supo, que ya no era libre.

-Fin del capítulo 1 de Swimming-

8


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

He intentado asemejar el estilo de este fic al de las dos novelas de High Speed del Autor original de la idea en la que se basa el anime de Free! La primera vez que leí una traducción de sus novelas, me quedé bastante impresionada por la sencillez que empleaba, una sencillez que era profunda, sin embargo; algo que juzgo bastante difícil de conseguir. Por ello, he decidido perseverar con la idea de hacer un homenaje a esto y tratar de representar un estilo similar al empleado por dicho autor, al que respeto con gran contento.

Algo muy remarcable de dichas novelas es la sutilidad con la cual enmarca los sentimientos de los personajes, sus pensamientos y reacciones, no sin dejar claro está, un maravilloso espacio para una interpretación sensible de sus motivaciones y sentimientos, que me parece del todo bien lograda.

PD: Como me encantan las apuestas haré una: Prometo que si llego a los 100 reviews haré una coversong de Swimming y además cantaré cualquier canción de Free! Que se me pida. (Como nunca llegaré a ellos no tengo que preocuparme de hacer el ridículo).

PD2: A propósito de Reviews…He recibido con gran sorpresa unos pocos reviews que no esperaba y es mi intención en esta postdata agradecer con el corazón henchido que se haya prestado atención a este humilde intento de fic, el primero que publico en una web, pues hasta ahora todos los que he hecho los he guardado para mi misma. Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras alentadoras.

"SWIMMING"

CAPÍTULO 2: Dragged further away from the shore

Hay una voz que crepita en el bosque. Hay un crujido que rompe el silencio. Hay una mano oscura que repta por el suelo y una voz que no se oye que llena sus huesos…

Makoto despierta sobresaltado, busca instintivamente a su izquierda. Ha tenido un agradable sueño. Soñó con aquel verano en que el y Haruka fueron con sus padres de viaje a la montaña unos cuantos días. Al medio día, cuando el Sol clavaba sus rayos sobre las escarpadas rocas y sus hermanos dormían, el y Haru salieron a dar un paseo por el boscaje. El día era tan luminoso que no había ni un resquicio de sombra. Excepto la que proyectaban las finas hojas de los árboles contra el suelo, creando gráciles siluetas contra las cuales jugaban juntos, sin cruzar más impresiones que cortas miradas de asombro de vez en cuando.

Más allá del sendero que habían seguido, habilitado para el paseo de turistas, había una zona del bosque más profunda y poblada, pero sus padres nunca lo habían llevado allí antes. A medio camino del recorrido Haru se detuvo de improviso, oteo el aire, alerta. A Makoto le recordó a los gatitos del vecindario, cuando escuchaban aproximarse a la anciana del final de la calle, cargada con bolsas repletas de comida.

"¿Qué ocurre, Haru?" Le había dicho.

"Escucho agua." Pronunció en un susurro, con un tilde de voz más apasionado de lo normal.

Empezó a andar en dirección a aquel sonido que solo el escuchaba. Makoto se apresuró a seguirlo, rogándole en voz baja que no fuese tan rápido, pues quería recordar el recorrido para no perderse a la hora de regresar.

Al final de una larga travesía entre zarzas y matojos poblados encontraron una pequeña cascada, con un pequeño lago donde esta se derramaba, de aguas claras y frescas, poblado de las hojas de los árboles que lo rodeaban y que a causa del viento, se habían dejado caer sobre este.

Haru se apresuró a deshacerse de la ropa, dejando todo descuidadamente entre la maleza.

"¡Ha-Haru!" Lo había prevenido Makoto. "¡Vas a resfriarte!"

Haruka se hundió en el agua de cabeza y emergió con los cabellos húmedos y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. En aquel momento, Makoto pensó que Haruka era precioso. Ni siquiera pensó en que sentido. Pero aquella escena agreste, en medio de un mundo de verde esplendor, tan improvisada como espontánea, le pareció un milagro. El corazón se le llenó de calidez, mientras Haru disfrutaba del agua de la cascada.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un intruso en aquella intimidad. Un observador casual que se entrometía en la perfección de aquel momento. Una nube cubrió un instante el cielo. Y la desazón se apropio de Makoto. Aquel momento también partiría. Para no regresar jamás.

¿También lo haría Haruka alguna vez? ¿No podría volver a observar algo tan maravilloso como aquello? La sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Haruka volvió su rostro hacia Makoto, como si repentinamente hubiese recordado que el también estaba allí.

"Makoto" Le había dicho con una voz directa. Makoto levantó sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. La suya melancólica y la clara y directa de Haru. Sintió, como siempre, que el veía a través de el, pero esta vez no se sintió en calma, sino más bien invadido. No quería preocupar a Haru, y también se sentía avergonzado por su manera de actuar.

"Makoto" Repitió Haru. "Ven"

El había obedecido al instante, como arrastrado por aquella mirada certera que no había apartado aún de sus ojos.

Haru puso una piedra en la mano de Makoto, era verde, clara y brillante al Sol. Makoto miró asombrado aquel mineral y Haru miró a la piedra y a los ojos de Makoto, alternativamente, dándole a entender la semejanza entre esta y los ojos de su amigo.

Makoto se ruborizó, Haruka desvió la mirada, tratando de eludir la gran sonrisa que se dibujó inmediatamente en el rostro del otro.

"Gracias, Haru-chan"

"No me llames Haru-chan" Le recriminó el otro.

"De acuerdo, Haruka" Rió Makoto, que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba eso también.

Al final Makoto también se metió en el agua y ambos jugaron a encontrar pequeños tesoros hundidos debajo del agua, durante toda la tarde.

Cuando regresaron estaba atardeciendo. Ambos caminaban con los cabellos aún mojados y tranquilos, con los bolsillos llenos de piedras y flores secas. Se dieron de la mano. Makoto había señalado una nube con forma de delfín.

"¿Recuerdas aquel delfín de cuando entramos en el club de natación?" Le había preguntado a Haru.

"Si." Respondió este secamente.

"Yo también."

"¡Haruka!" Gritó.

En medio de la oscuridad la voz de una niña preguntó.

"¿Quién es Haruka?"

Una niña de ojos grandes y grises, como una mañana nublada, lo mira desde arriba, con expresión de curiosidad. La penumbra apenas le deja vislumbrar sobre que esta tumbado, pero a Makoto le parece que se trata de algo blando, como paja o tal vez un lecho de hojarasca.

"¿Dónde…?"

"No te preocupes" Dice la niña, como sabiendo a que se refiere Makoto, aún sin haber formulado su pregunta. "Parece que has llegado con las sombras, debes de ser un viajero. No eres el primero que llega y tampoco el último supongo."

"¿Cómo?" Inquiere Makoto, incorporándose. Le duele la cabeza extrañamente y eso lo hace parpadear más de lo normal.

"Primero has de calmarte. Yo soy Sango no Ame y soy la sacerdotisa que vive en este bosque.

Tratando de entender el significado de lo que escuchaba, Makoto trató de calmar los latidos desaforados que profería su pecho y ordenar sus ideas con la mayor calma posible.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en el Bosque Santuario de Aokigahara. Era de los Cimientos, mundo Hi no Moto."

"¿Es…esto Tokyo?" Preguntó, aunque un presentimiento dentro de el sabía que la respuesta seria negativa. No. Desde que había despertado lo había notado al instante. Si era un sueño o realidad, si estaba muerto o vivo, aún no lo sabía, pero algo claro estaba. No estaba en Tokyo.

La niña negó con suavidad. No debía tener más años que sus dos hermanos pequeños. Una punzada le atravesó al recordarlos.

"Este mundo es un mondo en paralelo al mundo llamado Tokyo. De vez en cuando aparece aquí alguien de ese mundo, parece ser que hay alguna especie de grieta o portal entre ambos en estos parajes. De vez en cuando aparece gente con raros ropajes como los tuyos. Pero no muchos duran demasiado. La mayoría mueren al poco de venir aquí." Dijo estas últimas palabras como si no fuesen más inofensivas que unas florecillas silvestres en el camino, pero a Makoto se le heló la sangre.

"¿No sobreviven…?"

"Mueren por mano propia. Se quitan la vida. Pero algo me dice…que no has venido aquí por eso, no?"

Makoto dejó ir un suspiro corto. No, no estaba muerto. Estaba vivo, eso era algo que tenia muy claro. Pero todo lo que esa niña había dicho con tanto convencimiento no era una buena noticia. Algo extraño acababa de suceder, probablemente lo más extraños que había pasado en toda su vida. Pero estaba preparado para eso cuando decidió enfrentarse a la Sombra. Sabía que tal vez podría acabar mal. Aunque nunca espero algo tan disparatado como aquello.

"No…" Trató de sonar dulce, pues aunque era una desconocida, se trataba de una niña y solía ser amable de manera completamente involuntaria con animales y niños por igual y por supuesto, con Haru. "He venido aquí porque quería luchar contra algo…Pero no sé si sabrás de que hablo."

"No, no, si que se de que hablas." La niña rió con una risa clara, sus cabellos fueron iluminados por la luz de la Luna, eran de color ceniza, justo como sus ojos y entonces Makoto apreció sus vestimentas, le recordaron a las que usaban las Miko, sacerdotisas en Japón, pero eran ligeramente diferentes; como Makoto no sabía mucho de aquellas cosas, no supo decir que era lo que no encajaba o cual era la diferencia. "Hablas de esa cosa negra que te perseguía cuando llegaste. Yo la espanté. Quería tu alma."

Makoto la miró con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas. Tratando de asimilar lo que ella acaba de pronunciar.

La niña le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila.

"¿Ahora me contarás quién es Haruka?

El agua está dotada de vida. Esto, Haruka lo sabe. Una vida que el agua no solo posee, pero que también otorga. El agua posee fuerza, una fuerza que también está dentro de Haruka. Y siempre que se sumerge en ella, la siente.

Pero en aquel momento no sentía el momento presente, como si fuese impermeable a el. Incapaz de hundirse en el; separado de manera irreconciliable. Solo el pasado llegaba hasta el. En forma de recuerdos que lo dejaban resto de fuerzas. Molesto y herido a partes iguales por la insistencia de su memoria en recordar los momentos que lo habían dejado con impresiones más extrañamente duraderas.

El recordó el día de la graduación. Makoto no derramó una sola lágrima. Todo el mundo lloraba, especialmente Rin, que siempre había sido una persona con tendencias algo dramáticas, cosa por la cual, Makoto siempre le tomaba el pelo.

Ahora cada uno de esos recuerdos se retorcía y se le clavaba en el pecho atravesándolo. Dejándolo débil. Así se sintió en ese momento, débil y absurdo.

"Haruka-senpai." Empezó Rei, sin aliento, que fue el primero en hablar. "Hemos llegado lo antes posible, se sabe algo más?"

Haruka no reaccionó.

Rin tomó el relevo de Rei, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, lo zarandeó dos veces, para que reaccionase.

"Ey, Haru. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Haru tembló. Nagisa fue el primero en percatarse de que estaba más pálido de lo normal y que sus ojos miraban al vacío.

"Haru-chan," le dijo con delicadeza "Mako-chan está bien, estoy seguro. Creo que tal vez, Mako-chan haya tenido que ir a donde haya ido por alguna cosa con la que no nos quería preocupar; pero el…Tal y como es, definitivamente seria incapaz de dejarte solo! Todos sabemos que el…El te aprecia de verdad.

Haruka elevó la mirada, sus ojos brillaron levemente. Iluminados por el tránsito de los coches. En aquel momento algo dentro de el se apaciguó. Comprendió que ahora mismo sus amigos lo necesitaban a el tanto como el necesitaba a Makoto. Todos lo conocían desde hacía muchos años y sus rostros de preocupación reflejaban la angustia que aquella situación les provocaba.

"De acuerdo" Concilió Rin "Ahora que estamos todos reunidos he pensado en coger el coche de Sousuke e ir hasta donde lo vieron por última vez." Su voz sonó tranquila, tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero Haru pudo identificar que su expresión contenía un poco de inquietud, no parecía relajado.

"¿Eh?" Inquirió Nagisa. "¿Sou-chan tiene coche? ¿Desde cuando?"

"¿Eh?" Repitió Rei, un poco molesto. "¿Otra vez con Sou-chan? ¡Apenas le conoces!"

"Bueno…No es su coche, es de sus viejos, pero me ha dicho que para esta ocasión podemos usarlo, es un todo terreno, de seis plazas, así que cavemos todos justos."

Haruka asintió. Aquello era un inicio. Pensó que debía calmarse un poco, Makoto solo hacía escasamente un día que estaba en paradero desconocido, eran suficientes para empezar una búsqueda y la policía también tendería una mano.

En ese momento pensó que había sido algo rudo con todos ellos, pues se habían comportado muy bien al venir desde lejos a ayudar.

"Gracias" Susurró simplemente. Los demás esbozaron una sonrisa.

"No nos las des aún, cuando encontremos a Makoto iremos todos juntos ha hacer una competición de relevos para celebrarlo, entonces que el mismo nos agradezca a todos." Pronunció Rin.

Todos convinieron que era una excelente idea.

Durante el camino de ida hacia el bosque, Rin y Sousuke intercambiaban palabras apresuradas sobre el JPS y sobre los pormenores de alojamiento, suponiendo que la búsqueda no les llevase más de una semana. Hacían esto en voz baja, echando miradas discretas a Haru, tratando de no ser escuchados por el. Trataron de ahorrarle los tecnicismos desapasionados de la búsqueda, por temor a herirlo aún más con todas aquellas suposiciones sobre el futuro.

Haruka por su parte, fingía no darse cuenta de esto y en vez de intervenir en cualquier conversación, dirigía su mirada al exterior, donde la vegetación cada vez se hacia más espesa e intimidante.

Rei y Nagisa, que estaban al lado de Haru, pusieron con discreción sus manos unidas, una encima de la otra y susurraron entre ellos, apresuradamente. La intimidad que había entre ambos sorprendió un poco a Haru, que observaba la escena en el reflejo de la ventanilla. Entonces se acordó de lo mal que Nagisa se había puesto cuando hacía más de un año habían sospechado que Rei podría haber querido irse del club de natación o tener novia. Nagisa había gritado horrorizado, cuando esto último fue sugerido y ahora Haruka empezaba a entender porque.

"Tal vez Makoto ya lo sabía" Pensó. Y recordó como Makoto siempre había lanzado miradas de comprensión hacia Nagisa cuando este se apabullaba pensando que Rei podría irse de su lado. Aunque a Haru se le antojaba que Nagisa actuaba demasiado ruidoso frente a algo que estaba aún sin confirmar, parecía ser que había algo más que el no había comprendido, pero Makoto si.

Pensando en el una vez más, se sintió frío y desapacible, como si un gran vacío consumiese su interior.

Al llegar al pequeño Hostal con el que habían contactado Rin y Sousuke, todos estaban silenciosos, cuando les dieron tres llaves para las habitaciones, Rin, como siempre en su papel de líder de expedición, tomó la palabra.

"Sousuke y yo nos metemos en esta habitación…quedan otras dos…Por si acaso…Podéis distribuiros como queráis" Expuso Rin metódicamente.

Haru empezaba a hartarse de que todo el mundo lo tratase con tanta condescendencia, no quería verse tan patético delante de sus amigos.

Antes de que Rei o Nagisa pudiesen ofrecerse para estar a su lado el dijo que dormiría solo, en la habitación del fondo. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar más con las caras de preocupación o la cháchara de los otros.

Cuando las luces se apagaron una fría brisa entró a través de la ventana. Haru miraba el techo pálido desde la cama.

Recordó aquella suave sonrisa, como sus ojos temblaron de emoción al decirle simplemente.

"No sin ti, Haruka."

Su nombre completo había poblado su voz, se había filtrado hasta su alma y lo había dejado sin aliento. En aquel momento Haruka no se había enfadado, como solía hacerlo, sino que contempló la honesta mirada de Makoto y se perdió en ella.

Pese a que Haruka siempre había pensado que su relación con Makoto no había cambiado desde que eran niños, ahora se daba cuenta de que si lo había hecho. En realidad, sabía esto desde hacía bastante. Se arrebujó en las mantas, temblando, pero no a causa del frío.

Apenas despierto recordó la primera pelea que tuvo con Makoto. Cuando le chilló con todas sus fuerzas porque se sentía traicionado por el, en ese momento, tras gritarle cosas injustas entro en casa, se desvistió y se metió bajo las sábanas. Solo para darse cuenta que más que enfadado estaba aterrorizado y exhausto. En ese momento había pensado. "¿Porqué el me hace esto? ¿Me va a abandonar? ¿Me va a dejar atrás, solo? Pese a que yo le dije que me bastaba el…"

Pero pese a todo lo que aquel día había llorado, Haruka pensó que si ahora fuese capaz de estar menos asustado y más triste, las lágrimas que derramaría dejarían aquellas en un simple rapto sin importancia.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más que este miedo, se hundió en un sueño silencioso y oscuro, como las aguas negras que no reflejan la luz de ninguna luna.

A la mañana siguiente, todos exceptuando a Yamazaki parecían haber tomado la determinación de fingir normalidad o incluso ser más cordiales de lo normal. Cosa que enfermó a Haru.

Cuando llevaban más de un cuarto de hora hablando de frivolidades y cosas sin sentido, Haruka explotó.

"¡Parad todos!" Dejó ir en un grito seco. "¡Actuáis como si Makoto estuviese…!" Se levantó y se fue. A fuera estaba amaneciendo. Haruka respiraba con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado ni ahora ni nunca, a levantar la voz de aquella forma. Tratando de apaciguarse pensó, que aquella era la tercera vez que levantaba la voz así por algo relacionado con Makoto. No podía explicarse porque.

Cuando pensaba que al fin nadie acudiría, que lo habían dejado solo hasta la hora de salir hacía el bosque, alguien apareció bajando las escaleras. Pero no eran ni Nagisa, ni Rei, ni siquiera Rin; sino Yamazaki Sousuke.

"Nanase"

Haru no respondió. Ni le miró a la cara.

"Debes calmarte" La voz de Sousuke era severa, pero también tenia un punto de delicadeza. No trataba de herir a Haruka, sino de aconsejarlo. "Entiendo que estás en una situación difícil" Continuó. Su voz era tranquila, como un estanque sin una sola perturbación. Haruka sintió que algo en el fondo de sus ojos le recordaba a cuando el agua permanecía lisa, sin una sola onda de movimiento. "Pero tienes a gente que te ayudará a salir de esto, tus amigos. Tengo la suerte de conocer a uno de los más cabezotas de todos." Claramente se refería a Rin. "No conocí a Tachibana lo suficiente como para poder figurarme de que diría en un momento así, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que el no querría que perdieses la cabeza de este modo. Ahora es cuando necesitamos más la acción que las lamentaciones."

"Eso ya lo sé" Terció Haruka. Bajó la cabeza levemente. Era consciente de que lo que le decía Yamazaki era cierto. Una parte de el agradeció que aquellas palabras saliesen de el, pues de haber venido de Nagisa, Rei o Rin abría sido más difícil que las juzgase de manera imparcial y probablemente se habría sentido herido por ellas.

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio Yamazaki continuó, en una voz incluso más baja que antes.

"No le digas a Rin lo que voy a decirte."

"Siempre lo mismo" Pensó Haru. "Siempre me pide que no se lo cuente a Rin. No entiendo que pasa entre estos dos con tantos secretos."

"Algo sé sobre desapariciones…Mi madre desapareció durante unas semanas cuando era niño. No la madre que tengo ahora, sino mi madre biológica."

Haruka lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido. No podía ser. No esperaba algo así de alguien como Yamazaki, sin saber porque, simplemente no podría haberlo imaginado.

"¿Te sorprende, verdad?" Su sonrisa era fría, desapasionada. "Así que si te sirve de consuelo, entiendo tu incertidumbre. No te mentiré, en parte por eso estoy aquí."

"Un consuelo" Se dijo interiormente Haru. "Que no sea solo por Rin, sino también por ti y no por ser una buena persona." Pero pese a pensar esto con un poco de acritud, no dijo nada en voz alta. Sousuke interpretó su silencio como una toma de consciencia de la situación y le informó de que avisaría a los demás para ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Tras una hora preguntando en el pueblo, tras recibir miradas tristes y compasivas, otras de simple indiferencia, recibieron información directa de la mujer que había hablado con Makoto. La última que lo había visto. Era una agradable anciana arrugada, que acariciaba a un gato gordo de bigotes largos. Les indicó hacia donde se había dirigido y hacia allí marcharon.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lindero del bosque, donde había un aparcamiento poco antes de llegar, mientras se repartían la zona en parejas para buscar, Haruka fue obligado por la presión social de Nagisa y Rei a descansar y tomar una bebida isotónica, para más tarde relevar a otro miembro del grupo que se cansase.

Sousuke y Rin estaban juntos inspeccionando el aparcamiento y el inicio del bosque.

"Todo está lleno de desperdicios." Comentó Rin haciendo una mueca.

"Bueno, era de esperar, aquí viene la gente a suicidarse." Pronunció descuidadamente.

"Sousuke" Lo riñó Rin "No digas eso…" Miró a los lados.

"No te preocupes, no hay posibilidades de que Nanase nos escuche."

"No te estás tomando esto en serio, verdad? Aunque claro pocas cosas son las que te tomas en serio." Suspiró el otro.

"Si me lo tomo en serio. Esto tiene que ver contigo, Tachibana es amigo tuyo desde hace muchos años, no?"

"Ya te dije que…No hacía falta que vinieses" Rin pasó por alto lo que había implícito en aquella frase, se sentía algo perturbado cada vez que Sousuke decía cosas descuidadamente. Pero aquello no era una novedad, a veces pensaba que Sousuke lo había hecho sentir así desde el principio.

"Qué le has dicho a Haru esta mañana, por cierto." Quiso saber, cambiando de tema.

Sousuke sonrió, con un poco de burla.

"Que ibas a ponerte a llorar como un bebé otra vez si no regresaba para colaborar."

"¡Mentiroso!" Rin lo golpeó en el brazo y el otro dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo. "¿¡Tienes que recordarme para siempre esa vergonzosa escena!?"

Después de bromear un poco más ambo vuelven a la tarea.

Mientras andan enfrascados buscando alguna huella en el suelo húmedo, Rin observa de manera sutil la curvatura del cuello de Sousuke, y no se sorprende al pensar en lo harmoniosa que es. Hace tiempo que pensó eso por primera vez y aunque al principio quedó un poco desconcertado con su admiración por el, pronto comprendió que era algo inútil resistirse a admirar algunas de sus formas o gestos.

El verano anterior, el primero que había estado en Australia nuevamente, se sorprendió cuando Sousuke llegó, un amanecer seco y caluroso a la residencia de estudiantes donde el se hospedaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta aún medio dormido, la sonrisa apacible de Sousuke lo recibió.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto este le hizo señas para que se acercase.

"Acabo de encontrar unos rastros de bambas, coinciden con la descripción de las de Tachibana, esta claro que entró por esta parte del bosque, estamos cerca."

"Bien" Dijo Rin, entusiasmado. "Llamaré a los demás y empezaremos la búsqueda inmediatamente.

En cuanto Rin se fue, Sousuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció buscando a los otros. Dejó ir un suspiro. El aroma de sus cabellos aún flotaba alrededor de el.

"Esto es muy malo" Se dijo así mismo con gravedad. "Debo de ser un ser humano muy débil"

Algo captó su mirada. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda. No, tal vez se lo había imaginado. El bosque era oscuro, pese a que el Sol ya había salido. Los crujidos que venían de el ponían los pelos de punta.

"Debe de ser porque mucha gente ha desaparecido ahí dentro." Había pocas cosas a las que Sousuke le tuviese miedo y un bosque lleno de muertos no era una de ellas. De todas maneras prestó especial atención al follaje que se mostraba ante el, tal vez la figura que le había parecido ver era alguien que rondaba por la zona, a quien pudiesen sacarle información.

El sonido se repitió nuevamente. Definitivamente había algo en las proximidades. Pensó en avisar a Rin, pero el tiempo era oro, no había tiempo, ya se lo diría después, en cuanto encontrase a quien lo producía y adquiriese más información.

Sin más dilación. Se adentró en el bosque.

Para cuando regresaron no había rastro de el.

Rin agarró entre sus dedos la chaqueta de Sousuke. La sostuvo durante unos segundos y después se decidió a inspeccionar el contenido de sus bolsillos, como si eso pudiese darle algún tipo de respuesta sobre lo que le había acontecido en las últimas horas.

Encontró el recibo de lo que habían comprado la noche anterior. Lo sujetó entre sus manos hasta arrugarlo. Miró en el otro bolsillo y encontró el pasaje de cuando fue a verlo a Australia las vacaciones anteriores, en verano. Rin se conmovió al pensar que aún lo llevaba consigo, durante todo este tiempo. Cuando aquella ni siquiera era la sudadera que había llevado cuando habían estado allí.

"La debe de haber cambiado a esta" Pensó Rin. Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho.

Entonces, cuando volvió la chaqueta se dio cuenta que en la parte izquierda del interior había otro bolsillo interno, una cremallera del mismo color que el forro la hacía casi imposible de detectar. Abrió esta cremallera lentamente. Extrajo un papel amarillento.

Las manos de Rin temblaron al leer lo que había escrito.

"Idiota" Murmuró. "Idiota"

Su voz se hizo débil. Sus rodillas dieron contra el suelo. Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su visión se tornaba borrosa, se dio cuenta de algo.

Que sus sueños no valían nada si no tenia la persona con quien deseaba compartirlos.

-FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE SWIMMING-


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Primeramente, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído lo poco que llevo escrito de "Swimming" y a todos aquellos que han enviado sus reviews con toda su buena intención. Realmente estoy sorprendida de haber agolpado ya un puñadito de comentarios positivos que creo distar de merecer. Aún así, doy humildemente las gracias.

Por otro lado, tengo pensado editar los dos capítulos que he publicado en cuanto pueda, para poder hacer más fluida su lectura. Lamento los errores de aglomeración que poseen, pues son debidos a mi inexperiencia con esta web, ya que es el primer fic que subo a esta.

Algunos son los que habéis comentado que hay también un claro toque psicológico en mi historia y estoy completamente de acuerdo. Es para mi algo de vital importancia el análisis de y los sentires de los personajes y me preocupa sobretodo ser "in-character".

Este tercer capítulo tiene un "plot-twist" del que me preocupa, que no sea bien recibido. Si es así y este causa disgusto o violenta a alguien, pido disculpas por adelantado, mi intención es únicamente, la de sorprender y a ser posible, entretener.

PD: He leído un review sobre alguien diciendo que su personaje preferido es Sousuke, este capítulo va para ti xD Y para todas las locas fans de Sousuke Yamazaki entre las que me cuento yo.

SWIMMING

CAPÍTULO 3: And deeper into the drink

"Cuando éramos niños, nos pasábamos el día compitiendo, verdad? Era como si cada uno de nuestros gestos fuese un reto para el otro, algo que debía explotar en miles de pequeñas reacciones y miradas, algo que debía arder hasta transformarse en un impulso que dejase un ganador o un perdedor. Pero no era siempre así, eso lo recuerdo. Y me hubiese gustado decírtelo. Mis momentos preferidos eran cuando hacíamos esas pequeñas treguas, para disfrutar de nuestros trofeos. Tu cara sonriente comiendo un helado, tu cara sonriente disfrutando de una bolsa de patatas, tu sonrisa al comer la última galleta…¿Sabes qué, Rin? Siempre he sido un poco mentiroso contigo. Porque siempre he sido muy bueno jugando a piedra, papel y tijeras y siempre…Te he dejado ganar.

Dime Rin…¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Puedo llegar a estar a tu lado aún incluso cuando no puedo llegar a tus expectativas? ¿Puede estar contigo ahora que comprendo del todo tu punto de vista?

Lo único que quiero…es…

Fui un idiota, verdad? Te dejé escapar. Cuando te dije que para mí el nadar era algo individual, cuando te dije…

Que estaríamos mejor sin hacer equipo…

En ese momento no entendía que querías hacerme ver, que querías mostrarme realmente. Lo peor de todo es que fue aquello lo que nos distancio. Mi estupidez, mi incapacidad para entender lo que realmente querías explicar. Aquello que me desafiaba de tu actitud, aquello que me hacia sentir como si pudiese ir a cualquier parte compitiendo contra ti…

No era un simple sentimiento de rivalidad. Pero…¿Cómo podría haberlo expresado de mejor forma?"

Y mientras sus pensamientos se dibujaban contra la neblina que lo rodeaba, Sousuke Yamazaki seguia cayendo…Aún sin saber donde terminaría su caída.

Era de noche. Rin esperaba junto a la ventana que amaneciese. El día anterior habían estado peinando una gran cantidad de hectáreas del bosque. Buscando a Makoto y Sousuke. Rin no recordaba por cuanto tiempo había estado gritando el nombre de Sousuke, hasta que sintió la garganta seca y áspera, hasta que dolió.

Aún ahora, sostenía entre sus manos una carta. El papel era amarillento, parecía ser que se había leído muchas veces. Pero había una línea que estaba más borrosa que otras, como si unos dedos la hubiesen recorrido tantas veces que hubiesen emborronado la tinta a ese rugoso tacto.

Se trataba de una de las cartas que Rin le había enviado a Sousuke desde Australia, cuando estuvo allí por primera vez. En ella, meses después de haber llegado, explicaba sus entrenamientos.

"A veces hecho de menos cuando nadábamos juntos, así que cuando eso pasa, voy al mar y pienso que más allá de el estás tu y entonces, puedo estar tranquilo, vuelvo a recuperar mi determinación." Aquellas presuntuosas y románticas palabras habían sido releídas cientos de veces, por Sousuke. Pero lo que llamó más la atención de Rin, fue que la parte de "hecho de menos" estaba emborronada por algo que parecía agua.

"Lágrimas." Supo al instante Rin, cuando la encontró en el aparcamiento, dentro del abrigo de Sousuke.

Lo comprendió al instante. Podía reconocer algo así sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya que el mismo también había emborronado alguna carta de Sousuke, de la misma manera.

En aquel entonces era un niño, no comprendía que detrás de eso había una emoción que ahora empezaba a comprender mejor.

"Sousuke" Su voz sonó ronca. Le dolía aún la garganta. De llorar. La voz burlona de Sousuke le vino a la mente. "Eres tan llorón." Le había dicho la tarde en la que cuando regresó del médico lo vio con el hombro vendado. "Cállate" le había respondido Rin, consciente de que en ese momento su expresión debía de ser lamentable. "Cállate, idiota, de quién es la culpa?" "Mía" Le respondió el, con una sonrisa más bien trágica. Aquella expresión hizo que Rin se sintiese horriblemente desgraciado. Cuando recordó lo que pasó después sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

Habría dejado caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sousuke y el dejó caer su brazo sano, sobre su cintura.

Rin tembló. Ahora era más consciente que nunca de lo perturbado que había estado en aquel momento. Con una diferencia. Ahora comprendía el porque.

Mientras se preguntaba que demonios estaba pasando y peleaba contra sus propios sentimientos al descifrarlos, la noche seguía avanzando.

Un teléfono sonaba, Haruka se revolvió entre las sábanas, aún adormecido por el cansancio de una búsqueda improductiva. Finalmente, decidió ponerse en pie.

Cuando Haruka tomó el teléfono móvil escuchó la voz suave de su madre al otro lado de la línea.

"Haruka"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Inquirió secamente Haru. No se le ocurría que razón podría tener su madre para hacerle una llamada. Sabía que ella no tenía móvil propio, así que debía de estar llamando del de su padre, pero era extraño.

"Oímos lo de…"

"¿Y qué con eso?" Terció el, no sabía porque, pero no quería que su madre dijese su nombre, escucharlo otra vez habría sido un problema.

Ella silenció un momento, como sospesando la probabilidad de seguir o no hacerlo.

"Creo que podemos saber algo sobre su paradero." Dijo finalmente.

Haruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Su madre? ¿Saber algo sobre el paradero de Makoto? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Aún así, siguió esperando a que ella continuase con su explicación.

"Tenéis que volver todos aquí a Iwatobi. No es necesario que sigáis allí, tenemos pistas. Daos prisa."

La llamada se cortó de improviso. Dejando a Haruka totalmente descolocado.

Tras vestirse, Haru llamó a los otros, se reunieron en la habitación de Rei y Nagisa, pare discutir el asunto.

"Rin" El se giró, Haru supo al instante que estaba fingiendo compostura, porque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, era obvio que había estado llorando. "Mi madre me ha dicho que regresemos a Iwatobi. Vosotros también, Nagisa, Rei. Han insistido en que os quedéis en mi casa porque hay algo que han descubierto sobre la desaparición de Makoto, esto podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Yamazaki, también." Esto último lo dijo dirigido a Rin, sabiendo que por el momento, no había nada más que pudiesen hacer en el bosque y por lo tanto, era mejor regresar.

"Eh…" Empezó a decir Nagisa, un tanto inseguro. "¿Y quién sabe conducir?" Rei dio un salto al percatarse de ello.

"¡Es verdad!"

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Al cabo de unas horas, apareció el padre de Makoto, para recogerlos. Su rostro estaba notablemente pálido y tenía unas profundas ojeras bien marcadas, aún así al verlos sonrió cálidamente y se comportó con amabilidad cálida, como si nada malo estuviese sucediendo.

El camino hacia Iwatobi transcurrió en un silencio abrumador. Nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Al bajarse del coche un mensaje en el móvil de Haru les informó que aún faltaban cuatro horas para que sus padres se personasen en casa, hasta entonces tendrían que aguantar en casa de Haru sin hacer gran cosa. Como estaban inquietos todos decidieron andar por afuera, esperando o cavilando sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

Mientras miraba la oscuridad del cielo en el jardín, Nagisa apareció para hacerle compañía.

"¿Estás bien, Haru-chan?"

Aquella pregunta le pareció innecesaria, estaba claro que no lo estaba. No había dormido bien en tres noches, le dolía la cabeza y no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué sentido había tenido que Makoto desapareciese, porqué también lo había hecho Yamazaki? Cada vez se le hacía más difícil entender que hubiese una explicación lógica a algo tan insólito.

Al no recibir respuesta, Nagisa hizo un puchero y se balanceó hasta que Haru, cansado de su actitud de espera decidió responderle.

"No lo entiendo. Simplemente ya no sé nada. No sé porque Makoto ha tenido que irse, ni siquiera se…En que estaba pensando. Ni sé…"

Nagisa pareció percibir algo sin que Haru terminase la frase porque sonrió quedamente y le respondió con un tono más profundo de lo normal.

"Mira, Haru-chan" Empezó Nagisa con expresión dulce. "Hay cosas que no se saben hasta que pasa algo que las define, verdad? Por ejemplo, yo no supe cuanto miedo me daba que Rei abandonase el club de natación hasta que creí que realmente tenia esa intención…Tu y Mako-chan habéis estado juntos casi desde siempre. Tal vez necesitaste esa pelea que tuviste con el para darte cuenta de lo asustado que estabas de que algo cambiase. Pero, verdad que se solucionó? Eso es porque lo que os une a ti y a Mako-chan es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que quiera separaros. Así que estoy seguro de que esta vez también será así."

Haru se sintió otra vez impactado, la personalidad de Nagisa tenía aquellos momentos en los que de alguna manera, no parecía el mismo, momentos brillantes, en los cuales parecía que Nagisa pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. Pensó que en eso, Rei y Nagisa eran realmente parecidos.

"Yo…" Pero antes de que pudiese responder escucharon un grito. Era Rei.

"¡REI-CHAN!" gritó Nagisa, al dirigirse al jardín Rei peleaba con uno de los gatos de Haru, que no parecía querer soltarse de su pierna.

"No le gustan los extraños" Dijo Haru, solo nos soporta a Makoto y a mi. Tras haberlo ayudado Haru decidió ir a preparar unas bebidas. No sabía donde estaba Rin, pero imaginaba que era mejor dejarlo llorar solo un rato, pues sabía que se había aguantado en el camino de ida.

Cuando había llenado unos vasos con te y preparado algo de caballa, Haruka fue hacía el jardín, para contemplar una imagen que no esperaba.

Haru vio a Rei y Nagisa, ambos hablaban en voz baja. Rei se llevó las manos a la cara, parecía a punto de llorar. Nagisa apartó las manos de Rei de su rostro y se acercó a este. Le dio un beso en la boca. Y cuando chocó contra sus gafas al volverlo a intentar ambos rieron.

Pensando que seria mejor no estar en un momento así, Haruka pensó que aquella escena aclaraba muchas de las cosas que se había preguntado y nuevamente pensó que era muy probable que Makoto supiese de ello o incluso hasta Rin. Recordando la desesperación con la cual había estado buscando a Sousuke decidió que era mejor regresar a donde estaba el. Por si acaso.

Lo encontró sentado en las escaleras previas al Toori, con una lata de cola en las manos, mirando a la nada. Haru se sentó al otro extremo de las escaleras, sin decir nada.

"¿Qué vamos ha hacer?"Inquirió Rin al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

"No lo sé" Admitió Haru. Pensó que nunca antes había tenido un momento así con Rin. Ni tampoco lo había visto tan sumamente desvalido. Normalmente era enérgico, incluso cuando se lamentaba, pero ahora era como si no hubiese ninguna de la fuerza que caracterizaba sus actos.

"Esto…" Negó con la cabeza, desoladamente. "Esto es demasiado. No se por donde coger todo esto…Es…demasiado…"

"Tu sabías lo de Rei y Nagisa, verdad?" Inquirió Haru. Quería cambiar de tema cuanto antes mejor, pensó que sería lo mejor, pues no quería tener que aguantar otra escena de cómo la del aparcamiento.

"¿Eh? Si…Tenia mis dudas, así que se lo pregunté a Makoto. El me lo contó."

Haru silenció un instante y después creyó que lo mejor era seguir hablando. Pues sabía que era lo único que mantendría la mente de Rin despierta.

"Makoto…¿Fuiste tu el que lo llamó para que me viniese a buscar después de lo de Australia, verdad?"

Rin no pareció sorprenderse de su deducción, meció la cabeza y murmuró afirmativamente.

"Algo sé sobre peleas…Y solo se arreglan hablándolo."

"Gracias." Dijo Haru, simplemente. Pero aún que su tono era seco. Rin supo que era sincero.

"De nada."

La luna ya se encontraba en lo más alto de su transcurso. El viento entre las hojas hizo despegar la melodía de los árboles. Un frío extraño rodeaba el ambiente.

"Tu y Yamazaki…"

Rin se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó interpretar a que se refería Haruka.

"No, no, nada de eso." Haru pensó que por su tono trémulo y su nerviosismo, aquella era una manera pésima de mentir. "Sousuke nunca…Eh…No sé ni porque estoy hablando esto contigo." Añadió, aunque estaba más molesto consigo mismo por haber respondido de una manera tan vaga y patética que con Haru por preguntarle.

"Yamazaki siempre está molestándome con cosas como: No le digas esto a Rin o no le digas lo otro a Rin. Es molesto." Se explicó Haru. Habiendo sido perturbado con tanto drama entre esos dos, al menos tenia derecho a saber si había algo, para actuar en consecuencia a ello.

"¿¡Qué?!" Exclamó Rin, confuso y alterado, enarcando las cejas. "¿¡Qué es eso que te ha dicho que no me digas?!" Aquello no se le antojó extraordinario, sino lo siguiente, Sousuke y Haruka compartiendo secretos era lo último que podría haber concebido.

"Lo de su hombro en su día…" Rin se llevó la mano a la frente, atónito. Incluso Haru había sabido antes que el algo de semejante importancia! Ahora estaba furioso con Sousuke, o si no enfadado, al menos dolido por ello.

"Vamos a ver…" Empezó haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba. "¿Quién más sabía lo de su hombro antes que yo?"

"Pues…" Haru pensó un instante. Y después respondió honestamente. "Makoto y yo…el médico de Yamazaki y…" Antes de decir ese último nombre, le vino a la mente la cara burlona y la sonrisa de triunfo infantil mientras se llevaba consigo a Makoto agarrado por el hombro. "Kisumi"

"¡Kisumi!" Rin estaba boquiabierto. "Ese…" Rin dejó escapar un suspiro molesto.

"Si" Pensó Haru. "A mi también me molesta Kisumi."

"Ese maldito Sousuke…Me va a volver loco."

La expresión neutra de Haru no dejaba entrever nada cuando pronunció tranquilamente.

"Entonces si es esa clase de relación."

Rin enterró su cara entre sus manos, y dejó escapar en un susurró que era más para si mismo que para Haru.

"No lo sé"

¿No lo sé? Se repitió Haru para si. Aquello si que no podía comprenderlo. El siempre había tenido muy claro que clase de relación tenia con Makoto, verdad? No era un amigo. Claro que, pertenecía al grupo de "compañeros" con los que siempre había estado. Pero lo consideraba como alguien más cercano.

Se sobresaltó. ¿Algo más cercano? Siempre le había parecido que llegar hasta esa conclusión era más que suficiente. Pero ahora un sentimiento de ansiedad sacudió sus entrañas.

¿Qué era más cercano que un compañero? La cara sonriente de Makoto se dibujó en su memoria.

"No tiene sentido si no es contigo, Haru" Dijo la voz de Makoto muy suave, en sus recuerdos.

¿Y para Makoto? ¿Qué era para el? Ahora las palabras claras de Makoto le parecían casi un acertijo, como si detrás de ella pudiese encontrar la respuesta. Antes no había tenido nunca que pensar en cosas tan complicadas, ni siquiera cuando decidió irse a Tokyo. Solo pensó: Quiero seguir nadando, porque es lo que soy, nada puede cambiar eso y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las competiciones y lo que conlleve si puedo seguir nadando. Pero supo que si tenía que ir a algún lado debía ser Tokyo. No importaba si tenían caminos separados, ellos dos nunca…

"No tiene sentido sin ti" Dijo otra vez la voz. Pero esta vez no era la de Makoto. Era la suya propia.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir cavilando sobre estas cosas, los padres de Haruka aparecieron y los llamaron a todos para entrar en la casa.

Mientras el padre de Haru preparaba los futones la madre de Haru los hizo sentar para hablarles de esas "informaciones" que había prometido.

"Santuario Misagozaki" Empezó con voz tranquila. "Aunque es un santuario viejo, aún se siguen celebrando festivales muy refinados. Cuando llega el otoño, hay un festival en el que se corre desde la escalinata de piedra hasta el santuario principal sin parar. Después se da una vuelta por el puerto y finalmente se llega hasta el mar. Os preguntareis porque el Santuario Misagozaki, un santuario de pueblo de pescadores tiene unos rituales tan rigurosos, es extraño, no es así? Da su bendición para las cosechas abundantes y las grandes capturas, a veces incluso se encarga del parto fácil y de los logros académicos. Es un Santuario que rinde culto a un dios ocupado aunque preciado." Un corto silencio de los asombrados oyentes le dio pie a continuar.

"La razón por la que alrededor de un punto tan pequeño hay un culto tan desmesurado es porque realmente, es un lugar muy importante. Por decirlo de algún modo, en este mundo hay lugares cargados de energías, lugares que son como puertas a cosas inexplicables, en las cuales se concentra una energía que es capaz de conceder deseos. Nuestro santuario es la esto, exactamente. Se elevó allí por una razón. Impedir que esa puerta se abriese, proteger a las gentes de estos lares en una época en la que esa clase de cosas sucedían más de lo normal. Es por eso que se trata de complacer el Dios, es por eso que se hacen rituales para mantener la puerta cerrada. La energía misteriosa que tiene atrae al mismo tiempo que debe ser controlada. Y eso tiene mucho que ver con las dos familias que llevan viviendo aquí desde muchas generaciones. Y es que antes de que nuestras casas estuviesen aquí, estaba la casa de los sacerdotes y la de sus descendientes. En otras palabras…La casa de los Tachibana era la casa de aquellos que se enfrentaban a los espíritus que escapaban del santuario. Ellos eran los que guardaban que esas cosas…Oscuras no saliesen de allí. Y mientras un heredero estuviese siempre presente en su casa, tendrían oponentes para resistirse…Pero el hecho es que, como el hijo de los Tachibana abandonó su puesto, esas cosas se descontrolaron. Nuestro deber era crear esa especie de barrera, para tapar, la puerta. Pero sospecho que alguna cosa muy fuerte la ha abierto…Y esa cosa esta relacionada con la desaparición de Makoto Tachibana."

Haru dio un golpe en la mesa, con el puño cerrado. Todo lo que acababa de oír le golpeaba la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

"Pero eso…No puede ser…Hemos jugado por ahí desde que éramos niños…hemos estado allí…siempre." Su voz tembló un poco al decir esto. Su madre curvó las cejas, parecía triste. Pero también decepcionada, con quien o con que, nadie podía decirlo.

"Si. Eso es porque ese lugar…Solo se pone en marcha, de vez en cuando, una vez cada muchos años."

"Entonces…Disculpe, Nanase-san pero si lo he entendido bien, aquel templo es una especie de marca para la entrada de ese mundo, y que por sus circunstancias solo se abre una vez cada vez que se cumple un ciclo de tiempo y se cumplen ciertas circunstancias no es así?"Comentó Rei, analítico.

"Así es." Asintió la madre de Haru.

Haru se puso en pie.

"¿Porqué nunca me contasteis esto? ¿A qué demonios estabais esperando? ¿Y si esto hubiese pasado antes, cuando yo o…"Se mordió el labio." ¿¡Entonces qué?! Si era tan peligroso porqué no fuimos advertidos?!"

Haru estaba alterado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si le faltase el aire. En aquel momento su subconsciente deseo estar a muchos metros bajo el agua, a salvo de todas aquellas cosas que lo habían atacado y herido en los últimos días…La desaparición de Makoto y Yamazaki, la revelación de cosas tan perturbadoras…La mirada fría de su madre al referirse a todo ello…

Los ojos de Haru se encontraron con los de la señora Nanase. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"Hay algo más." Su voz tan tranquila como el agua fresca de un lago helado creó un silencio absoluto.

"Pero esto solo te concierne a ti, Haru."

Un instante después de oír esto, el resto de presentes abandonaron la sala, Rin le lanzó una última mirada a Haru de apoyo, que Haru juzgó innecesaria y desvió la mirada.

"Haruka, siéntate." El obedeció, aunque a regañadientes.

Cuando ella vio que era escuchada empezó su explicación.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nadaste?"

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta.

"Pues…"

"Eso sería cuando estuviste dentro mío, verdad?" El asintió.

"Pero cuando naciste lo primero que hicimos fue ponerte en el agua, porque al fin y al cabo ese es el lugar al que correspondes."

El dirigió una mirada interrogante, preguntándose que más vendría en aquella charla sin aparente sentido.

"Cuando yo era joven, era como tu. Incluso ahora…También lo soy. Tu padre y yo nos vemos obligados a viajar mucho por ello. Porque cuanto más crezcas…Más anhelaras espacio para nadar. ¿Verdad que sientes como si el agua te acogiese, como si fuese el verdadero lugar donde debes estar?"

El sintió vértigo, aquello era sin duda lo que siempre había sentido, pero de alguna manera sentía que no encajaba, como podía saber eso ella?

"Hace muchos años, nuestros antepasados vinieron del agua. Supongo que así como algunos pueden entrar desapareciendo, como tus amigos, algunos pueden salir. Todas esas historias sobre doncellas celestiales, gente del agua…De alguna manera son ciertas. Y aunque parece ser que estamos muy mezclados, esa tendencia del agua no desaparece. Aunque es raro, tu eres el primer hombre de la familia al que le sucede."

El corazón de Haru iba muy rápido, entendió el significado de las palabras de su madre y supo que el tenia razón. El no era de la tierra, no era…Como Rin o como Nagisa, ni como Makoto tampoco, no nadaba por placer, o por tener un objetivo claro relacionado con la natación, el lo hacía porque era una necesidad. Tanto como comer o respirar. Había estado deprimido cuando se veía obligado a esperar a primavera para nadar en el mar.

"Entonces…"

"Si" Respondió tranquilamente ella. "Eres eso."

Haru abrió la boca, para decir algo. Pero en lugar de hablar, se dio la vuelta, marchándose para estar con los otros.

En ese momento supo. Que no le contaría a nadie lo último que le había sido revelado.

"O tal vez…"

Todos le esperaban afuera, expectantes, sentados en el jardín de su casa. El primero en hablar fue Rei.

"Lo que han dicho tus padres…" Empezó Rei.

"Dejémoslo como esta" Lo atajó Haru.

"¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!" Exclamó Nagisa. "¡No podemos dejar a Mako-chan y a Sou-chan abandonados!"

"¿¡Otra vez Sou-chan?!" Se quejó Rei.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Pronunció Rin. Su expresión era decidida. "Ya sé que esto parece una locura, hasta a mi me cuesta de creerlo, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, yo…No pienso rendirme."

"¿Acaso tenéis alguna idea de qué hacer?" El tono de Haru era gélido.

Todos silenciaron un instante.

"No. Todavía no." El tono de Rin era grandilocuente, a Haru le recordó cuando aquella vez en primaria expuso ante toda la clase su romántica idea de los deseos en el árbol de cerezo. "¿Pero acaso no hemos conseguido cosas muy difíciles todos juntos antes? Ganamos carreras, conseguimos ganar premios, incluso cuando teniamos un montón de adversarios, juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Esa es nuestra fuerza. ¡Somos el mejor equipo!"

La cara de Rei y Nagisa se iluminó, pero Haru no estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

"Esto no es una carrera, esto es algo que no tiene nada que ver con la natación, acaso crees que la buena voluntad es suficiente?" Su tono era amargo.

"No. Es cierto, esto no es natación." Empezó con una sonrisa triste. "Pero si que tiene que ver con lo que realmente nos hace fuertes, que somos compañeros."

"Rin-chan" Susurró Nagisa, quien parecía realmente tocado por sus palabras.

"Rin, Nagisa, Rei…Esto podría poner vuestras vidas en peligro." Les advirtió Haru.

"Ya lo sabemos, Haruka-senpai. Pero eso no nos detendrá." Mencionó Rei, hablando en nombre de todos. Los demás asintieron efusivamente.

"¡Entonces hagámoslo!"Dijeron al unísono Rei y Nagisa.

"Rei, Nagisa, necesitamos refuerzos, llamad a Ai y Momo, ellos vendrán encantados a hechar una mano, podemos confiar en ellos, de verdad." Rin ya empezaba a actuar como un líder, como siempre, se dijo Haru. "Pero al menos no está en un rincón llorando por Yamazaki, como un culebrón de la tele."

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, cuanto antes investiguemos sobre lo que tus padres han dicho mejor" Se refirió a Haru.

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?" Preguntó con pragmatismo el otro.

"Vamos al templo."

Mientras subían las escaleras y entraban al templo la fría brisa del mar sacudió las agujas de los pinos que precedían a la entrada. La oscuridad se agolpaba en todos los rincones. Poco a poco, lentamente, se iba haciendo más pesada, Rin y Haru notaban que cada vez les costaba más contemplar que había alrededor suyo, como si todo se estuviese nublando, producto de una especie de humo denso. Pero todo había sido tan gradual que no se percataron de ello hasta que estuvieron completamente a oscuras, incapaces de ver que había delante de ellos.

Escucharon una especie de crujido. Todo desapareció alrededor suyo.

"Rin…Rin!" Entonces Rin abrió los ojos. El ambiente había cambiado. Pero se encontraba tan aturdido, que no fue capaz de entender que había sucedido hasta que Haru pronunció:

"Ya no estamos en Iwatobi…Hemos cruzado esa puerta."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Primeramente, quisiera agradecer una vez más, a todas las personas que se pasan por aquí cada vez que subo un capítulo nuevo de "Swimming", aún me cuesta trabajo de creer, que siendo este mi primer fic que ve la luz, tenga gente que esté intrigada realmente por su continuación. A todos ellos, les debo mi más absoluto agradecimiento.

Algunos me habéis expresado que os ha llamado la atención como plasmo aquí, la personalidad de Haru. Ante esto, he de admitir que cuento con la suerte de no solo haber leído las novelas atentamente y tener esa maravillosa referencia, sino también de contar con que una de mis mejores amigas es básicamente muy parecida a Haru en personalidad. Este es un tema que tengo especial interés en comentar y es que una de las cosas que me llamó la atención de High Speed es que tiene como protagonista a un personaje que es claramente introvertido del todo. Seamos francos, en la gran mayoría de los mangas de deportes o en general de novelas juveniles el protagonista suele ser una persona que aunque con sus particularidades, suele ser alguien en gran medida extrovertido. Alguien más como Rin o Nagisa por ejemplo. Puedo decir a todas luces que Haruka es introvertido porque he conocido a bastantes y además como he dicho antes, una de mis mejores amigas lo es. Lo que me llama la atención es que el hecho de que Haru sea así ha sido plasmado no como algo negativo. Sino simplemente como algo que pasa, punto. En la mayoría de los casos en los que aparece un personaje introvertido en cualquier historia siempre o casi siempre es a luz negativa. Los pintan como gente antisociable, incapaz de sentir nada o directamente alguien enfermo que debe cambiar, entrar en el extrovertivismo y por así decirlo "curarse" de ser extrovertido. Esto es algo que francamente, me irrita. Ser extrovertido NO es una enfermedad ni un defecto congénito es una clase de característica de la personalidad como cualquier otra y eso no significa que sean antisociables, egoístas o malas personas sin sentimientos. Es más la mayoría de gente introvertida que he conocido son gente amable, de buen corazón y con una imaginación desbordantes. Así que me gustó el hecho de que el protagonista de High Speed pese a ser así, fuese tratado a luz positiva y que además no solo no supone una barrera para hacer amigos sino que estos respetan su manera de ser en gran medida y lo elogian por sus logros.

PD1: Sigo tratando de editar los tres primeros capítulos para que su lectura sea lo más fluida posible, si alguien puede aconsejarme sobre como hacerlo será bien recibido en mi mensajeria o por review. Soy muy "manca" con las tecnologías, todo consejo será bien recibido.

PD2: En el próximo capítulo aparecerán dos personajes en un flashback que ayudarán a Rin y Sousuke a entender sus sentimientos, estoy abierta a que me enviéis descripciones sobre estos personajes, que serán femeninos y prometo incluirlos en el próximo capítulo.

SWIMMING

CAPÍTULO 4: Sat on the bottom of the ocean

¿Qué es la eternidad? Algunas veces cuando Rin era pequeño había meditado muy seriamente sobre esto. Se había preguntado si donde estaba su padre era eso. Un lugar tranquilo, como el momento en que el viento sopla entre los árboles y crea ondas en el agua.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que como siempre, había sido demasiado iluso. "Romántico" lo llamaba la gente. Si, tal vez tenían razón, siempre había pensado que incluso cuando las cosas eran horribles, incluso cuando la oscuridad lo rodeaba, valía la pena continuar. Cuando miraba atrás se daba cuenta de que todas las decisiones que había tomados e habían basado en ello. Primero en encontrar un significado que llenase la muerte de su padre, después en seguir el sueño de este, para tratar su propio vacío de sueños. Después seguir su propio sueño sin tener en cuenta a como ello afectaría a los demás…

El día en que Sousuke le contó lo de su hombro, entendió algo muy doloroso. No había prestado suficiente atención. Si hubiese estado más atento, le habría ahorrado muchísimo.

Pero el se lo había ocultado.

"Porqué sabía que llorarías."

Sabía algo. No debía perder tiempo, debía aprovecharlo, lanzarse directamente a lo que había delante, no dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad. Cuando era niño tenía estas cosas muy claras. Si así era…¿Porqué dudaba ahora?

Rin miró al cielo. Pensó en cuanto más podría agrandarse, hasta donde llegaría aquel extraño cielo? Tal vez pudiese estirarse, tal vez bajo el estuviese en algún lado. Preguntándose lo mismo.

Haruka y Rin llevaban horas caminando por un camino angosto. Cuando habían despertado, lo habían hecho en una especie de ruinas. Un pueblo destruido, que se asemejaba mucho a un pueblo de la época de las guerras civiles. Se parecía, pero no era igual. Rin nunca había prestado mucha atención en las clases de historia, el era mejor en lenguas, por ejemplo, pero le daba la impresión de que algo no encajaba en esa semejanza al Japón antiguo. Había un aire diferente. Quiso expresárselo a Haru, pero este estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas.

Mientras caminaban con precaución se iban preguntando exactamente como obrarían a partir del momento. Haru le quitó importancia al alarmismo de Rin con un sencillo:

"No te preocupes, Rei y Nagisa buscarán una manera para que podamos volver".

Rin nunca había entendido la facilidad con la cual Haru se tomaba todo lo que sucedía. Desde que hacía tan solo unos días había desaparecido Makoto habían pasado toda clase de locuras que cualquier persona cuerda se habría negado a creer. Pero allí estaban. De manera inexplicable. Cuando Rin era pequeño siempre había querido creer en todas esas cosas fantásticas que le contaban de niño. Mundos mágicos llenos de gigantes y retos, pero después de que su padre muriese todo cambio. Ahora deseaba realmente estar dormido y despertar en cualquier momento, que todo fuese como antes, estar en Australia, entrenando, escribiéndole una carta a Sousuke, saber que al menos aunque estuviesen lejos, el estaba a salvo.

Aunque Haru y Rin se preguntaron en más de una ocasión si no encontrarían a alguien eso no sucedió.

Pero si que pasó algo peor. Estaban sin provisiones de ninguna clase. Sin agua ni comida, en una tierra extraña, por más que buscaron no encontraron ningún sitio donde poder alimentarse. Y al cabo de bastantes horas de infructuosa búsqueda intercalada con silencios sumamente incómodos, llegó la noche.

"Empieza ha hacer frío." Comentó Rin. Haru asintió con la cabeza, convinieron dejar la búsqueda hasta el día siguiente.

"Sería genial poder hacer fuego, lástima que no tenemos modo alguno de hacerlo."

Haruka se hizo con un bastón, algunas piedras con las que hizo un círculo y tras recoger algo de leña, friccionó los palillos hasta crear una columna de humo y finalmente, fuego.

"¡Vaya!" Rin lo miró sorprendido. "¿Cómo has sabido hacer eso?"

"Cuando estábamos en primaria, Makoto y yo acampábamos mucho con su familia, ahí aprendí."

"Ya veo." Comentó, aunque seguía mirando la hoguera con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera, para calentarse los pies y las manos. Los chisporroteos brillantes de las lenguas de fuego, le trajeron recuerdos recientes a la cabeza.

Hacía algunos meses, en verano, justo al poco de volver a Australia, Sousuke había ido ha hacerle una visita. Habían pasado tantas cosas en aquellas dos semanas, todo era tan reciente aún para el, que de vez en cuando le era imposible no remembrar algunas de esas cosas.

Recordó sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad. La curvatura de sus labios al sonreír. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que podrían…

Algo se removió dentro de Rin. No era la primera vez que pensaba en hacer algo así con Sousuke. Pensar en cosas como lo genial que era, o que era atractivo o por ejemplo en que podría besarlo.

El día en que descubrió su lesión, cuando se reclinó sobre su pecho había escuchado su latido acompasado. En pocos meses de estar compartiéndolo todo había llegado no solo a recuperar la clase de relación que tenían antes, sino que le daba la sensación de que poco a poco habían evolucionado a algo nuevo…distinto…

"Oye, Haru."

"¿Hum?"

"Sabes…He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses. Sobretodo lo de…Samezuka y Sousuke." Sus ojos miraban al frente, siguiendo las lenguas de fuego de la hoguera, que creaban ondulaciones de luz en estos. "Creo que…en realidad hice muchas cosas mal. No estoy seguro de que el capitán Mikoshiba hiciese bien de ponerme al cargo de todo el equipo. Pese a que Sousuke estuvo lesionado durante todos esos meses, no me percaté de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba tan obsesionado con lograr mis propios méritos que no me di cuenta de nada. Cuando miro atrás, me doy cuenta de todos los fallos que cometí. Incluso contigo y con los demás. Actué de manera impulsiva y errónea."

"¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?" Quiso saber Haru.

"¿Es qué no lo entiendes?" Lo miró, parecía enfadado. Pero no con Haru, sino consigo mismo. "Es lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Centrarme en mi mismo, arrastrar a todo el mundo en mi marea de sueños absurdos. ¡Primero fue a Sousuke! Y cuando vi que no pensaba como yo, que se me ocurrió hacer? Irme a Iwatobi a arrastrar a más gente a mis estupideces, para después largarme y dejarlo aquí. Cuando choqué contra ese muro te culpé a ti, me centré en mi incapacidad para hacer las cosas. ¡No tenía excusa para dejar de lado así a Sousuke! ¡Cuándo pienso en que el estuvo todo ese tiempo esforzándose, sufriendo solo, mientras yo no paraba de…!" Se le cortó la voz, Haru lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y realización.

No. No era aquello lo que realmente le fastidiaba. En ese momento todo era un caos dentro de el. El no podía actuar calmado como Haru, o como Makoto. Estaba en un mundo desconocido, en una situación que parecía sacada de una pesadilla. Se sentía exactamente igual que cuando perdió a su padre. Y ahora había vuelto a perder a otra persona. ¿Qué tan importantes eran ahora la natación o los juegos olímpicos? ¿Qué importaban ahora los relevos o los tiempos record?

"Debí besarlo." Pensó. "Debí ser más rápido. Debí decirle que me importaba, que quería estar con el. Debí decirle tantas cosas…"

Las lágrimas le caían a lado y lado del rostro. A Haru le recordó cuando aquella vez que compitieron le ganó, sino fuera porque en esta ocasión había auténtica desesperación en sus facciones.

"Me siento tan…¡Frustrado!" Clamó. "Cuando pienso que tuve dos semanas enteras, dos, para decir lo que quería decir para luego no hacer nada. ¿Qué clase de cobarde soy? Voy dando lecciones de valentía a los demás, de cómo seguir adelante o perseguir tus sueños y no soy capaz ni siquiera, de ser sincero con la única persona que fue hasta donde hizo falta y más para decirme que quería ser mi verdadero amigo."

"Podrás decírselo." La voz de Haru era tranquila, monocorde. "En cuanto lo encontremos."

Rin enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Acaso estaba…animándolo? Aquello fue tan extraño que no pudo evitar que se le escapase una corta carcajada de sorpresa. Haruka no lograba comprenderlo. ¿Primero lloraba y ahora reía? Haruka no comprendía como Yamazaki era capaz de aguantarlo ni un día entero.

"Si…supongo que tienes razón, no podemos rendirnos aún…Ya que ambos tenemos asuntos pendientes, verdad, Haru?" Rin lanzó una mirada elocuente a Haru, que fue respuesta con una expresión de estupefacción.

"…¿Qué?" Inquirió Haru en voz baja.

"Venga, vamos, ya sabes."

"No…No se. ¿De qué hablas?"

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro hastiado.

"¡De Makoto!"

"¿Qué pasa con el?"

Rin se llevó una mano a la frente. Pero agarró aire y armándose de paciencia le dijo:

"Bueno, es obvio, desde el primer momento en que os vi que vuestra relación no era…Bueno como la de dos amigos normales."

Haru pareció meditar un momento, Rin lo observó expectante.

"…Hm…" Dijo simplemente.

"Venga, en serio. ¿Realmente no te das cuenta de cómo se os ve desde fuera?"

"No" Contestó, honestamente.

Pero si era consciente de cómo era desde "adentro". Confiar el uno en el otro, hasta tener la absoluta certeza de que Makoto siempre estaría allí, pasase lo que pasase. Al otro lado del teléfono, al otro lado de la calle, al otro lado de la piscina, siempre. Siempre.

Rin tomó ese silencio en el cual meditó Haru como algo desconcertante y dejando escapar un bostezo le hizo saber que era mejor que descansasen. Si bien no habían podido comer, al menos si deberían descansar para el día siguiente.

Aún con la fogata encendida Haru siguió contemplando las lenguas de fuego y pensando en lo último que había hablado con Rin. Algo dentro suyo lo empujaba a seguir pensando sobre esto. La conversación que había tenido con Nagisa antes de desaparecer en el templo aún le rondaba la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía describir que eran el y Makoto? Eso no era algo sencillo. Por más que pensase en palabras no podía decirlo. Si tuviese que describirlo, seria mejor hacerlo en sensaciones o tal vez recuerdos, imágenes del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, desde que se conocían.

Recordó cuando sus ojos se encontraban y lograban así conversar, incluso más que con palabras. La mirada luminosa de Makoto cuando lo esperaba en las escaleras, delante del arco de piedra. "Buenos días, Haru" Decía con una sonrisa cálida. Incluso las noches en las que Haru no podía dormir, solo tenia que pensar que encontraría esa sonrisa al amanecer, para sentirse mejor. El completo silencio contemplando una puesta de Sol en otoño, en la playa. O las largas horas frente al cielo abierto, estrellado. Solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro, sin necesitar nada más que eso para sentirse completos.

No claro que no. No necesitaban cosas como "mejor amigo" o "compañero", ninguna de esas palabras podía hacer justicia a aquello. Haruka lo sabía con absoluta certeza.

Las largas noches de témpanos helados. Cuando la nieve se agolpaba en el jardín. Y no había razones para abandonar el refugio del hogar y entonces Makoto lo observaba, calmado, su mirada decía tantas cosas que a Haru le costaba no perderse algunos de los matices que estas contaban.

"Las pocas cosas que yo te decía parecían atravesarte el corazón." Se dijo Haru. Algo dentro de él empezó a arder, primero suavemente, después, con tanta fuerza que pensó que se quemaría por dentro. "Y todas las que tu me decías siempre lo hacían."

Rin escuchó un sonido corto y desacompasado. Se giró con discreción, en silencio. Observó a contraluz el rostro de Haru, mitad en sombras; solo pudo ver la mitad de su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y parecía estar en tensión. Como si su cuerpo estuviese aguantando un dolor insoportable.

Una sola lágrima cayó hasta su barbilla.

"Makoto."

Su voz fue tan baja, que casi no se escuchó.

Rin se volteó y trató de dormir, sabiendo que era la primera vez que comprendía los pensamientos de Haru.

Al otro lado del cielo nocturno, una pequeña villa apenas despierta humeaba. Sousuke había despertado en los bosques cercanos hacía casi medio día y se había dedicado a estudiar el entorno. Tras descartar estar alucinando o dormido, trató de encontrar otra respuesta a todo ello y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente había sido llevado a algún lugar extraño y aislado, como las villas de los mormones en América. Como no sabía donde estaba ni que razones lo habían llevado allí, juzgó que la manera más lógica de obrar era mantener la calma y mezclarse.

Primeramente pensó en Rin, lo estaría buscando? Habría pasado algo más cuando se lo llevaron a el?

"El estará bien. Está con Nanase al fin y al cabo." Pensó. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que habló con Nanase. Aquel día cuando le gritó, en realidad lo hacía como si el fuese Rin. En aquel instante no pudo comprender porque había hecho algo así. Solo se sentía nostálgico, frustrado por no poder irse con tanta facilidad como Rin, por no poder ganar o estar a su altura. Pero ahora sabía que había sido por algo más.

Recordó su rostro iluminado, con la nieve tras de el, en aquel instante podría haberlo comparado con el Sol, al salir tras muchos días de blanca oscuridad. Cuando el le dijo que se iba a Iwatobi, en aquel momento tendría que haberle dicho tantas cosas…Tantas. Pero era un niño, creyó que…Cada vez que pensaba en su rostro sonriente, en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, sentía que se le encogía algo dentro. O mejor dicho, se le rompía en pedazos.

Cuando estaba recorriendo uno de los caminos, tratando de esconderse en las sombras, para que nadie pudiese verlo y espiando a la gente dentro de sus casas vio a alguien.

Al otro lado del camino había una mujer, de no más de treinta años, curvilínea, vestida con una especie de kimono antiguo medio abierto. Ella le hizo señas y el cometió el error de acercarse, pensando que tal vez podría obtener alguna respuesta. Lo llevó hasta debajo de un porche, de una de las viviendas de junto al camino, que parecía estar vacía en aquel momento.

La mujer miró a Sousuke, olía a perfume. Tan fuerte que Sousuke arrugó la nariz. Lo puso contra la pared y le besó en la boca. El la miró con frialdad. Al notar que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión la mujer se echó hacia atrás.

"Uh, oh, lo siento chico, creí que eras un cliente."

"Pues no lo soy" Dijo secamente. "¿Así que aquí también hay prostitución? Entonces queda descartado lo de una secta religiosa."

"Entonces…Tienes a alguien, eh? Estás casado."

"No" Sousuke sonrió, nunca antes le habían hecho una pregunta así, pero claro, no estaba en circunstancias normales. "Pero…si que…"

"Tienes a alguien, no? ¿Es una amante?"

"Es _él_, en realidad. Pero solo somos amigos." Pensó que aquello al menos la escandalizaría y al fin lo dejaría en paz, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

"Oh, ya veo, que desperdicio!"

"Si, eso me lo dicen a menudo." Rió por lo bajo. Aquello le trajo recuerdos de cuando estuvo en Australia el verano pasado, con Rin.

"Me has gustado, chico." Dijo la mujer, su sonrisa era triste, equiparaba a la que Sousuke le estaba mostrando. Parecía decir "Se lo que es perder a alguien o estar con el corazón destrozado." La mujer lo observó de arriba abajo, con aparente satisfacción. "Parece que no tienes donde cenar, no? Ya es de noche, no deberías andar solo por aquí a estar horas, sabes que hay demonios?"

"¿Demonios?" Aquello seguro era una broma. Su estómago sonó. Logrando que la mujer riera de buena gana.

"Ven a mi casa" Le dijo ella. Sousuke puso cara de sospecha. "Tranquilo, no re haré nada, no sino queremos los dos." Dejó escapar una risa clara. Sousuke vio aquello como una oportunidad, no solo para conseguir comida, sino para averiguar algo más de su posición geográfica, tal vez si se ganaba la confianza de aquella mujer, podría averiguar algo que le permitiese volver a Tokyo.

Caminaron algunas callejuelas, todas embarradas y sin empedrar.

Mientras entraban en su casa, si es que así se le podía llamar, pues era un sitio destartalado y pequeño, aunque al menos cálido, Sousuke se percató de que todo el mundo iba vestido de manera muy tradicional. El ambiente además era apestoso.

Aquellas calles por las que había estado paseando, con el suelo empedrado y las gentes austeras…Todo le recordaba al Japón medieval, el de las guerras civiles, pero de algún modo era parcialmente diferente. Como en los cuento de hadas sobre demonios y sacerdotisas.

"Tu no eres de por aquí, verdad, chico?"

"No. Lo cierto es que no."

"Ya veo…Al principio pensé que eras un soldado…Como eres tan…grande."

Sousuke recordó que en más de una ocasión desde que se había reencontrado con Rin el le había hecho notar aquello una y otra vez.

"Podría ser algo así." Dijo. "Sino fuese por mi hombro" Pensó.

"Claro, claro, un chico tan guapo como tu podría ser cualquier cosa verdad, ja, ja, ja, vaya si podrías." Rió. "Anda toma asiento y come algo, debes de estar hambriento y después hazme el favor de contarme tu historia, adoro las historias."

Tras comer unos cuantos tazones de arroz, Sousuke empezó su narración.

Le contó que había nacido cerca de la costa, en un sitio lejano, que tenía un padre y una madre distantes, pero amables.

"Eso está muy bien, pero quiero que me cuentes tu historia de amor."

Sousuke se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo, pero se repuso pronto. Una sonrisa algo triste curvó sus labios. Sus ojos temblaron de manera extraña.

"Es una muy típica. No tiene la menor gracia. Me di cuenta tarde, cuando el se había marchado. Me sobre esforcé por algo imposible." Se llevó una mano al hombro, instintivamente. "Perdí mi oportunidad de estar a su lado y ahora he de conformarme con su amistad. Fui estúpido, era joven, era solo un niño. No sabía ni siquiera ponerle nombre a lo que sentía. Para cuando me di cuenta, era tarde."

"¿Cómo es el?" Quiso saber. Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, con el codo sobre la mesa. Lo miraba sin sombra de alteración, interesada en lo que narraba. Sousuke se notaba extrañamente cómodo con ella. Tenia la sensación que de alguna manera, ambos se parecían.

"Pues…es una persona muy decidida, apasionada. Tiene sus objetivos muy claros y trabaja duramente para conseguirlos. Es…" Una sonrisa clara ensanchó sus labios, sus ojo se llenaron de luz. "Muy romántico. Solíamos escribirnos cientos de cartas cuando éramos niños, en ellas se le notaba lo muy romántico que era. A veces creo que es demasiado idealista para su bien, pero de algún modo siempre se sale con la suya. Es enérgico, y muy muy sincero. Si está triste lo demuestra, si está enfadado también. Aunque se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones. Pero siempre demuestra que se preocupa por los demás. Tiene un corazón muy apasionado."

" Te gusta de verdad, eh?"

"Si"

"Ese amor te destrozará, chico, seria mejor que te olvidases de el." La mujer parecía referirse más a si misma que a Sousuke.

"Ya lo ha hecho" Declaró el, con la voz monocorde, la luz había sido reemplazada por la oscuridad en su mirada.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio.

"¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?" Inquirió Sousuke, sin tapujos.

"Claro." Dijo la mujer. "Pero primero ten sexo conmigo"

"…No puedo" Le respondió. "Tal vez antes lo habría hecho. Pero no ahora."

"Claro, claro, solo bromeaba. Es que eres muy guapo."

Tumbado sobre un futón desgastado, relleno de paja Sousuke recapituló en todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado en ese extraño lugar. Era consciente de que otros se habrían puesto histéricos en su situación. Pero el no desesperaba.

"He pasado por cosas peores que estas". Pensó mientras miraba el techo de madera.

Sousuke miró el cielo. Recordó que cuando era aún un niño y echaba de menos a Rin contemplaba el cielo de la misma manera. Preguntándose donde estaría.

Pero ya nada importaba. Si moriría en aquella especie de sueño o si estaba ya muerto. Solo única determinación movía todas sus acciones.

Sobrevivir.

Al día siguiente, despertó rodeado de una extraña calidez. Lo primero que observó fue que la mujer estaba desnuda, abrazada a el. A la luz del día se percató de lo muy hermosa que era. Tenía una cara ovalada, unos labios carnosos y largas pestañas. La apartó con suavidad.

Ella se desperezó a su lado de inmediato.

"Buenos días, señor enamorado de Rin"

"¿Qué?" Inquirió, sorprendido. No recordaba haber dicho el nombre de Rin en ningún momento de la noche anterior.

"Lo has dicho en sueños. Varias veces además."

Un corto silencio se instauró. No por mucho.

"También he visto que tienes heridas en los hombros."

Sousuke se había quitado la camisa y la sudadera para dormir mejor, usándolas como almohada.

"Ya…"

"Soy una mujer muy perceptiva y he notado que necesitas ayuda. No eres de por aquí…Un corazón roto…Nada de comida, ninguna ocupación…Creo que eres un caso perdido, chico."

"Tal vez podría dejar de estar perdido si supiese donde estoy" Tanteó el. Pensó que era la manera más lógica de seguir con la conversación.

"Yo no puedo ayudarte." Fue sin embargo su cortante respuesta. "Pero si puedo decirte donde encontrarás a alguien que si podría hacerlo. No tienes nada que perder, me equivoco?"

En eso tenia razón, pensó Sousuke, ya no le quedaba nada más que perder, así que si ella no podía ayudarle pero si que podría hacerlo otra persona, debía aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad, por pequeña que fuese.

"De acuerdo. Dime a donde debo ir."

"Encontrarás un bosque al salir del pueblo. Adentro justo en el centro hay una cueva. Entra allí y encontrarás a alguien que responderá todas tus dudas. No puedo decirte nada más. No eres el primer extranjero que aparece por aquí, no se nos es permitido hablar con ellos. Pero ella…ella te ayudará…"

"Está bien" Aquello era la única vía de escape. Debía intentar cualquier cosa.

Cuando salió con apenas un atillo y una manta y algunas provisiones la mujer se despidió de el con la mano y simplemente le dijo, a modo de despedida:

"Deseo que seas menos desgraciado que yo al final, chico, de verdad que lo deseo."

A Sousuke no le hizo falta saber más, estaba claro a que se refería.

El camino fue escarpado y duro, Sousuke tubo que pelear contra la maleza con las manos desnudas y en ocasiones le parecía que alguien o algo…Lo seguía. Sin embargo continuó su camino.

Volvía a ser de noche cuando llegó a la cueva. Un viento helado salió de ella, antes de entrar. Estaba cubierta de madreselva y musgo.

Una voz oscura salió de la oscuridad del fondo, nada más poner un pie dentro de ella.

"Soy yo, la moradora de estos lares la que concede cualquier deseo a quien lo pide. Tu quien has entrado en mi morada. Di tu deseo."

Sousuke Yamazaki tomó aire. Apartando la sorpresa y el miedo de sus pensamientos, una voz clara pero desesperada se abrió paso por su garganta y se oyó así mismo decir, incluso en contra de su voluntad y su cordura…

"Deseo que me cures para siempre, para poder cumplir mi sueño."

Una carcajada fría hizo retumbar las hojas de los árboles. Unos dedos oscuros se extendieron hasta llegar a sus hombros…

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4 DE "SWIMMING"-


End file.
